Romeo and Romeo?
by BloodyRaven
Summary: SLASH. Kai hiwatari and Rei Kon are worst enemies in school. They hate each other and try to stay away from each other but a drama project shove them together. What is Kai hiding though and how dangerous is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is AU. This has nothing to do with beyblading i have just used the characters.**

**Warnings: will be Slash, Swearing, OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and everything you don't recognise.**

**Rating:PG-13**

**Summary: Kai Hiwatari is the loner of the school and Rei Kon is the most popular guy in school. These two are worst enemies and truly hate each other. A drama project at school though make these two rivals get close and personal but can it work when Kai is hiding something. Especially when what he hides is a danger to everyone who comes in contact with him.**

**Romeo and Romeo?**

Each school has a system to it. The populars, the middle group, the geeks and then the loners. That's how every school is and it can't change. In some schools it can and this system isn't tightly followed. If you become friends with one of each group then you become friends with one of the group it doesn't matter but in one school it does.

Jester Institute of Higher education for the well off was this very school. Now many would think that as it was full of rich kids there wouldn't be no class discrimination but there is more so then any other school. The richer you are usually the more popular you are. Well that was true to a point in this school the second richest kid in school was the most popular the ultimate rich kid Kai Hiwatari was a loner, not liked at all by anybody in the school.

He didn't talk to anybody apart from the teachers or at least to tell people to back off and nobody talked to him unless to ridicule him. He was like a plague and isolated like one. No one sat near him, touched him unless to push him around and he was given lots of space as he walked through the school corridors.

He of course looked the part of a loner and not at all like a rich kid. He wore baggy blue jeans with a black belt. Brown hiking boots, a black top, which had straps on his shoulders then starting just below his shoulder a long sleeve started so his shoulders were shown off. Around his neck he wore a white scarf that he never took off only for P.E and he wore black biker gloves that had what seemed to be weights around the wrists. His hair was strange being of two colours. At the front he had a spiky fringe that part of fell into his crimson eyes and part rose up pointing to the sky. They were grey blue which contrasted deeply with the dark blue of the back of his hair which was long and was pulled back into a ponytail even though it only came to just below his shoulders.

He walked through the school corridors head held high as if the whispers didn't bother him and his eyes glaring at all that stared at him causing the onlookers to look away. He didn't say anything to the people that proclaimed loudly he was a fag, nor did he answer when people asked about his black eye and the fresh cut on his cheek.

He was walking down one particular corridor which he knew belonged to the popular lot. The ones that ruled the school with an iron fist. They even had the teachers under their thumb. He hated them. It was as if their duty in life was to make his an utter hell.

"Well what do we have here?" asked a posh drawl. Kai sighed and stopped where he was not once looking around.

"If it isn't gay Kai Hiwatari. You should know by now that this is our spot and you don't come down here unless invited," said a Scottish guy. Out of the shadows came a group of six boys surrounded by cheerleaders. Kai sighed again this was all that he needed. The brainless group who shared an IQ lower then the temperature to reheat a coffee were standing in his way. He looked at the head cheerleader and wondered wasn't it illegal to wear a skirt that short, even though it was more like a belt.

"What you doing here Hiwatari?" asked a voice. The group of boys parted as their leader, and second richest student in school, walked to the front.

Standing there with arms crossed stood Rei Kon. He was the most popular boy is school. He was who all the guys wanted to be and the girls wanted to lay. He had raven black hair that was down to his kneecaps. It was bound with a white wrap and he had to bits of hair either side of his face. The rest of his hair was held back by a bandana that had the ying yang symbol. He was tall though not as tall as Kai and had a feminine look about him although he was a tough fighter. His eyes were amber and slitted when he was angry. He was wearing fitted black jeans, leather shoes with the laces tied, a white t-shirt covered by a blue button down shirt.

"It's a free country Kon I can go wherever I like," Kai responded.

"Not at Jester it isn't. You know that this is my spot and you don't come down here unless we tell you to or you have lessons," Rei said.

"Get it through your thick skull Kon not everything belongs to you so get your head out of you arse take a breath of bullshit free air and get back to me," Kai said flatly. Rei went red and his amber eyes slitted.

"You'll do well to remember who you are talking to Hiwatari," Rei hissed.

"I know who I'm talking to and it's no one of any importance," Kai never usually talked but Rei Kon brought it out of him. They were worst enemies had been for years now. Kai was older then Rei by a few month. Kai had turned eighteen last week and that meant Rei was still seventeen and he was one of the youngest boys in their year though he was the most powerful guy in school. Rei hissed then looked at the bruise on Kai's face. He smirked.

"Who hit you Hiwatari?"

"None of you damn business Kon!"

"Oh touchy subject huh? It was probably your parents wasn't it? After all I wouldn't want a son like you either," Rei said and then in an instant he was bashed against the wall with Kai's hand around his throat. His grip was like an iron clamp and his crimson eyes were flashing dangerously. For once Rei was scared. His friends came up behind Kai as if to tackle him but Rei shook his head he wanted to see what Hiwatari was going to do and say.

"Don't you dare speak about my parents like that ever again do you understand?" Kai hissed. Rei knew that the rumours of Kai nearly beating a guy to death were true just by looking in the older teens eyes. They were hard and cold and the hand around his throat was getting tighter by the second.

"Why Hiwatari something to be ashamed of?" Rei gasped out.

"My business is my business Kon and I don't like no one speaking about it especially about my parents. If they do they get injured," Kai replied.

"You're not tough Kai you never have been you are just a loner who no one likes," Rei gasped out his vision going dull. Kai growled and before anybody knew what was happening Kai had punched Rei in the face and dropped him to the floor. Before Rei could get up Kai kneed him in the stomach and the punched him in the head so he fell to the ground. Kai bent to ear level just as Rei's friends were advancing on him.

"Take this as a warning Kon. I took it easy on you this time but you speak about my parents again and I won't stop before you have to be put in the hospital," and just as Rei's friends reached him Kai ran off through the corridor and to the drama room which was the lesson he had next.

As he had gotten there early he took his seat at the back of the class and groaning he put his head on his arms.

"Why do I let him bother me?" He groaned. He could usually ignore all soments made to him but whenver his parents were mentioned he was a different person. He sighed again and touched his black eye wincing as memories flooded through him. It wasn't his parents that was for sure. They couldn't even harm a speck of dust.

The bell rang and the students flowed into the class. Kai saw with amusement that he had brusied Kon both his ego and his body. That was good maybe then it will be a long time before Kai was bothered again. Rei glared at Kai and sat at the back on the table next to Kai's out of spite. The teacher came into the class.

"Listen up listen up!" the teacher shouted banging on the table. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the teacher.

"Ok now class we are going to be doing a play which is going to be different from everything else we have ever done," the teacher stated. Everyone leaned forward. They loved acting especially in a play and they wanted to know what will be different about this play.

"Now we are going to do the classic Romeo and Juliet," the teacher stated and everybody groaned what was so different about that.

"Yes I know that it doesn't sound different but it is because Romeo _and _Juliet will be played by boys one night and then girls the second night," the teacher stated and everyone went silent. So that meant it would be two males acting in love and two females. The girls were cheering at the thought of two men kissing but two females that was not something they wanted to see whilst it was the other way around for the male population.

"SO who's got what part sir?" asked Emily a brainy geek.

"Now I knew that none of you would want to play the part of Romeo and Juliet so over the last few weeks and during the time when I made you act out little monologues I've been grading you and choosing who will be what," the teacher said. Everybody paled that meant they had a chance of being the gay one.

"Now playing Romeo will be Kai and Mariam," the teacher stated. Mariam glared and Kai looked staright up.

"No way!" he said.

"What?"

"No way am I playing Romeo," Kai hissed.

"Kai if you do not play Romeo you will fail this course and repeat it in Summer school. That goes for all of you. This will be your final grade and if you don't play in it you repeat it in summer school," the teacher stated. Kai bit his cheek and clenched his fists he was angry.

"It looks like you really are gay Hiwatari," Rei laughed.

"And playing the parts of Juliet are Rei and Mariah," everyone sat stunned and turned back to Rei.

"And it looks like you'll be playing my bitch huh Kon," Kai smirked and Rei went white. Mariah burst out crying whilst her boyfriend Robert tried to console her. The other parts were given out but that didn't matter to the two enemies siting in the back. The one thought that resounded through their heads were:

_"I'm going to have to kiss him!"_

* * *

**Authors Note: How was it? Should i continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: WOW I AM SO SHOCKED AT THE RESPONSE! Thank you so much I am so proud. Thank you again I got this out as quick as I could. Please Review this as well.**

**Warnings: will be Slash, Swearing, and OOCness**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Kai Hiwatari is the loner of the school and Rei Kon is the most popular guy in school. These two are worst enemies and truly hate each other. A drama project at school though make these two rivals get close and personal but can it work when Kai is hiding something. Especially when what he hides is a danger to everyone who comes in contact with him.**

**Romeo and Romeo?**

Kai sat there shocked and numb as the teacher droned on and on about the play. He couldn't believe it. This meant that he would have to kiss and act in love with that asshole Rei Kon. He could act yes but he didn't know if he had enough talent to act as if he was in love with his worst enemy. It was almost impossible.

"Now look Hiwatari we have to act in love. I know it won't be too hard for you after all we all know you're gay but I'm as straight as a door," Rei hissed.

"Don't you mean a door knob? Or how about as straight as a circle," Kai replied as if he was bored.

"You may think you're big and hard Hiwatari because of your dark clothes and the incident in the corridor but you should watch your back you never know when you'll be stabbed in it," and with that Rei turned back to the front. Kai was shocked. He and Rei fought a lot but Rei was never as cruel as that. Kai shrugged it off though. He was used to this sort of treatment so it just washed over him.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Kai never stayed at school for the hour and half lunch break he always went somewhere. Now Rei being the person he was wanted to ruin Kai's life for embarrassing him in Drama so he decided to follow him. He watched as Kai walked out of the school campus and down the road. Rei sneakily followed and thought that Kai must have knew Rei was following because they seemed to be walking forever. That was until they came to Nature High School. Rei knew this school. It was for all the people that weren't rich and couldn't afford Jester. Rei and his friends called it the Peasant School. Rei was confused though what would Kai want with this school. His question was soon answered as he saw Kai walk up to a group of seven. Kai Hiwatari didn't have friends he was sure he didn't.

Rei watched surprised as Kai smiled. Now Rei pinched himself Kai doesn't smile he never did. All the people around Kai dressed like him and some had outrageous hairstyles like bright yellow falling into one eye, or bright red being split and two strands falling into his eyes. Who were these people and why did everyone who came out of the school greet Kai as if he was a hero? Rei was confused who was this two toned enigma really?

Rei shook his head. Why was he so concerned about getting one over on Hiwatari? His eyes narrowed, _'because he embarrassed me and made me look weak' _he thought. He still couldn't get over the sudden change in him. Rei rubbed at his throat subconsciously and then turned his back to the school and walked back to Jester.

Kai was talking to his friends when Tyson, the loud mouth one of the group tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Kai isn't that a rich kid?" he asked. Kai turned and saw Rei Kon walking away. He swore under his breath.

"Kai what's wrong?" Tala asked.

"That is Rei Kon my worst enemy and he knows I'm here."

"So it doesn't matter does it?"

"Yes it does. He'll tell his lackeys about you guys and then they'll make my life even more a living hell," Kai sighed a rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Kai if anyone can handle it, it's you," said a small brown haired boy with thick glasses.

"Yeah I know it's just an annoyance really," Kai sighed, " well I better get back see you lot later maybe," and with that Kai walked off down the street and back to Hell.

When he got there he saw Rei standing outside with his arms folded.

"Hey Hiwatari you didn't tell me you had friends," Rei said standing in Kai's way so he couldn't get into the school.

"Like I told you earlier Kon my business is my business which means it isn't any of yours," Kai replied folding his arms he realised he wasn't going to get rid of Rei just yet.

"You get so touchy don't you? Well anyway I just got a message from the idiot who thought up the play and it looks like we have rehearsal later tonight," Rei sighed showing his frustration.

"Ok I'll be in the auditorium after school now if that's all," Kai said trying in vain to get past Rei.

"No you're wrong. Mr Wyatt has an appointment straight after school so we have to be here at six it'll be about two hours can you handle that?" Rei asked challenge in his voice.

"Kon I'm not the one who has to dress and act like a girl! Maybe you should ask yourself that question," Rei glared at Kai.

"Fine act all tough then Hiwatari I've gave you the message you might not want to be late," Rei hissed and then turned and stalked back into the shadowed school corridors. Kai sighed again. He was supposed to be going out with Tala and the guys tonight. Well he'll just have to tell them that he'll meet them later.

Kai went through the rest of the day thinking about the upcoming rehearsal and dreading it. This meant that he would be in close quarters with Rei for a couple hours every night. He didn't know how he would be able to handle that.

Finally it was the end of school and he could go home. Well sort of. It didn't feel like home to him not with his grandfather living there and ever since that incident. He walked slowly home and as the houses thinned and countryside became larger an oppressive manor came into site. Large grey walls seemed to absorb the sunlight and give out a dark and eerie feel, thick iron wrought gates guarded the house to make sure nobody got in and the large ceiling to floor windows were empty and black. It looked as if nobody lived there but they did. Kai walked through the gates after he had punched in the code and as the gates shut behind him it seemed as if his freedom was shut out also. He walked up the long and winding drive to the door of his manor only stopping to pick some red roses for his mother.

"Boy you are late!" came a strict voice.

"No I'm not Grandfather and you know it," Kai responded.

"You dare defy me?"

"Yes I dare now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go and speak to my mother," and with that Kai walked past his furious grandfather and up the sweeping staircase. He came to a door with the emblem of a black phoenix and he opened the door. Sitting by the window, sunlight glinting on ash blonde hair was a woman about 43 years of age looking very ill and tired.

"Mother," Kai called getting no response. Kai though didn't mind. His mother never talked now. Kai walked up to her and knelt by her feet. Tired blue eyes with silver tears cascading down tanned cheeks turned towards the kneeling boy yet they were unseeing. Kai laid the roses on his mother's lap who with shaking hands picked them up and smelled them.

"Roses so sweet, so beautiful just like you Antonio," His mother said her voice full of distress and longing. Antonio Hiwatari was Kai's father and had died in a freak accident at his place of work. Kai knew that it was no accident and his grandfather's henchman Boris had set it up thinking that he would be entitled to Kai's grandfathers will when he died but it didn't work out like that. The inheritance would go to Kai who was and is next of Kin. Kai though didn't care about the money all he cared about was his mother. Kai still remembered that night when they had been told about his father's death.

_**flashback**_

**_Twelve year old Kai was holding playing with his mother in the extensive garden they owned when four men, wearing neatly pressed black suits came up to them. Little Kai looked up as his mother grabbed hold of Kai's hand with an iron like grip. Her face was set and grim as if she knew what message the men had brought._**

"_**Mother," Kai had questioned but had received no answer.**_

"_**Mrs Hiwatari I'm sorry to tell you this but Antonio was involved in an accident," said the tallest man.**_

"_**Is he ok? Can I see him?" she had exclaimed and the men all looked down. Kai now forgotten looked up, as his mother seemed to change before his very eyes. Her eyes widened and her grip tightened to where it nearly broke his hand.**_

"_**He died," said another man.**_

"_**No! Antonio cannot die, he would not leave me," she had cried over and over again. The men all looked down sadly offering no kind words of comfort.**_

"_**Mother what has happened to father?" Kai had asked. His mother's furious eyes turned on him and before Kai had known what had happened he was being hit so hard he fell to the ground. That was the first and last time his mother ever hit him but it was forever implanted in his memory.**_

_**end flashback**_

Kai still remembered how he felt seeing his mother cry and break down collapsing right there on the spot. Since then she never talked unless it was about his father and she was forever crying. She never came out of her room and would forever sit by the window as if to see Antonio walking down the drive. Kai shook his head as he felt a tear falling from one eye.

He would not cry, he did not cry yet the tears still fell. He became angry with himself. He never wanted to cry and if he did it were only a few yet he still considered it a weakness. He stood up sharply and walked out of his mother's room. He walked to his own room, which had the emblem of a red phoenix on the door and walked into it. He grabbed some clothes from his large wardrobe and went to his connecting bathroom having a shower as if to clean all the weakness away from him. He got dressed into baggy black jeans, a baggy black long sleeved shirt and a black denim jacket. He walked out of his room and heard his grandfather talking to Boris. Kai didn't want to see Boris not at all neither did he want to see his grandfather so he quickly went to the garage and grabbed his motorbike. He started the engine up and as it roared to life he drove away only stopping to open the gates. He rode for a couple of hours before he was needed at the auditorium. When he got there he saw many cars parked. He rode his motorbike by a shaded wall and got off taking his keys with him. He walked into the auditorium and it seemed Rei was already there.

Kai couldn't believe how fast everything had happened. It seemed that all of a sudden his life was turned upside down. It seemed fate had it in for him. He sighed and sat down on the benches away from everybody else.

"Welcome and thank you all for coming. I know most of you probably wouldn't want to come because of what you are playing," with this the teacher looked directly at Kai and Rei, "or because it is too late. It doesn't matter though because we will not be learning the play just yet. We need to get you all to trust the people in this play. Especially Romeo and Juliet," at this everyone burst out laughing whilst said people just sulked.

"So we will be doing a few trusting exercises just for tonight to get you to start trusting one another so let me set up the pairs. Kai and Rei, Mariah and Mariam, Robert and Emily," and the list wore on. Kai grudgingly walked over to Rei.

"We never speak of this do you understand Hiwatari," Rei said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, yeah I get it," Kai replied.

"Ok now class the male of the pair, or the person playing Romeo has to go behind the female of the pair, the one playing Juliet," the teacher stated. Kai was inwardly laughing as Rei was getting called a girl.

"Now the female has to fall into the arms of the male."

"No way!" Rei exclaimed.

"What's the problem Rei," the teacher sighed.

"This is Hiwatari we're talking about. We are enemies are you willing to bet that he'll catch me?" Rei said. Kai just stood there his face blank inwardly he was smirking, _'thanks Kon you just gave me an idea' _he thought to himself.

"I don't care Rei now get on with it. You are delaying us," the teacher exclaimed.

"Fine," and Rei turned his back towards Kai.

"Ok females close your eyes," the teacher said, " now fall back into your partners arms." Rei did this and fell back landing on the ground with a heavy thump.

"Ow, why the fuck did you let me drop Hiwatari?" Rei swore.

"I'm so sorry I must have gotten distracted," Kai shrugged. Rei went towards Kai as if to hit him when Mr Wyatt came up between them.

"You two I have had enough of your constant bickering. Either you do this right or I will make sure you both fail," he practically screamed.

"Ok, Ok I'm sorry," they both stated.

"Good now again," Mr Wyatt stated. Rei turned back around and closed his eyes. He breather out deeply then fell back to land in Kai's arms. Rei was shocked that Kai actually caught him. He looked down and saw that Kai had painted his nails black. It felt strange to Have Kai's arms around him. He looked up and saw Kai's crimson orbs staring down at him.

"If you don't mind Kon you are heavy could you stand up?" Kai stated. Rei glared and quickly stood up.

"That's not funny Hiwatari."

"I thought it was absolutely Hilarious," Kai stated as he and Rei swapped places.

"Ok now males fall back into the females arms," Kai was still laughing about Rei being called a female it was well worth it. He still remembered the feeling of Rei's shirt clad chest under his hands. It felt strange and Kai could tell the shirt was made of silk even though it didn't look like it.

"Ok and fall," Kai sighed just waiting to be dropped but as he fell he was caught but long, lean arms. Kai quickly stood up.

"I didn't think you'd catch me Kon," Kai stated.

"Well unlike you I'm not petty," came the response and they turned and listened to the teacher. They continued on like that for the rest of the night and Mr Wyatt was pleased to see that Kai and Rei were easily doing this exercise and not moaning at each other. By the time they had to go home the boys were talking civilly.

"You can all go now but we will have rehearsal tomorrow," he stated. The students nodded and started to go home.

"Rei, Kai can you stay behind please I want a word with you two," the two said teenagers stopped and walked towards their teacher.

"What is wrong with you two?" he asked.

"Nothing sir."

"You two are always fighting. The only time I can get you two to co-operate is threatening you," he sighed.

"Sorry sir," My Wyatt knew he wasn't getting anywhere with this.

"I want you two to practise outside of rehearsal. I want this performance flawless as if you two really are in love do you understand?" he stated. They nodded dumbly.

"Fine you can go now," he dismissed them and they walked out not talking.

"Hiwatari," Rei called as Kai walked off to get his motorbike.

"What Kon?"

"We need to sort out a time to practice," he stated.

"Why we have rehearsals for that."

"Mr Wyatt said we have to practise outside of school."

"Kon get serious why would I want to spend extra time then I have to with you?" Kai asked brutally honest.

"Hiwatari stop being an ass for once and listen. I know you may think you are rich enough to get into any college you want but I want to get into drama school which I need good grades for and I need that for this project," Rei sighed.

"Do you mean to say that you need my help," Kai said smugly.

"Yes Hiwatari I'm saying I need you to work with me on this," Rei growled.

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me I won't help you. Why should I after everything you ever did to me?" Rei seemed to be fighting an inner battle.

"Fine. You win I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry about everything I've ever done or said to you and I promise I will never be mean to you again. Now will you help me?" Rei asked again.

"When you say it like that the answers still no. You followed me today Kon and that's one thing I hate to be followed now if you don't mind I'll be going home," with that Kai walked to his motorbike and put on his black helmet. He started the engine and as it roared to life he turned and saw Rei walking home. Kai frowned. He had thought Rei would have a car or at least one of his friends should have waited. He frowned should he give him a lift or not?

* * *

**Authors Note: Well there you go. Should Kai give Rei a lift home or not? Should Kai start practicing with Rei or let him suffer for a bit? How was this chapter was it too fast? Too slow please tell me what you think it helps me greatly.**

_**Now to answer you lot:**_

_**StarrynightObsession: Thank you so much for your review! I loved reading it! Yes it is freaky but we are two completely different people so they will be completely different. Thank you for your review and this chapter isn't that funny I know and I feel it's a bit too fast moving but hoped you liked it anyway.**_

_**AthleticBluefire: Thanks for your review I know some people don't like Yaoi fics so don't worry I'll put up at the beginning of the chapter if there is going to be a kissing scene. Don't worry though they won't kiss for a couple of chapters and if it is it will be in character and they'll still argue.**_

_**Autumnburn: Yes-sorry Rei isn't really big headed but he has to act a certain way because he is the leader of the school the most popular guy and so he has to act a certain way. Don't worry more of the Rei we all know and love will appear.**_

_**Angela-R.K: Thanks for your review sorry if this was too fast I went with the flow of the music and Dir En Grey is pretty fast.**_

_**Reanimeangel: thanks for your review I'm glad you liked it.**_

_**UltimateKaiLuva: hope this was a good enough update.**_

_**Well that's all from me hope you all review this chapter! Please do it inspires me to write more.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Yeah sorry for the long wait but things has been shit lately. That is why this chapter is really angst so yeah. I've tried my best in this chapter and it is basically Rei's point of view to show why he is the way he is and then next chapter back to the good old-fashioned fights.**

**Warnings: Will be slash, swearing, OOCness, MENTIONS OF SUICIDE.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Aiko and everything you don't recognise.**

**Rating: pg-13**

**Summary: Kai Hiwatari is the loner of the school and Rei Kon is the most popular guy in school. These two are worst enemies and truly hate each other. A drama project at school though make these two rivals get close and personal but can it work when Kai is hiding something. Especially when what he hides is a danger to everyone who comes in contact with him.**

**Romeo and Romeo?**

Kai shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? Kon had been an asshole to him for longer then he liked and no way was he going to be nice. He accelerated out of the car park and past Rei who looked shocked at the sleek black motorbike that passed him. The only person left was Hiwatari, which meant that it was he riding that bike.

He was learning new things today. Kai Hiwatari drove a motorbike he couldn't believe it. He and his friends had usually taken the piss out of Hiwatari because he never brought a car or any vehicle to school. They had said that he was too idiotic to pass the theory test. This proved him wrong. He sighed. He had to get Hiwatari to practise with him so he could go to Ecliptic Drama School if he didn't get the grades he couldn't go there and Rei had no idea what he would do then. He cringed at the idea then continued to walk down the street towards his home.

It was a fifteen-minute walk to his house and he had wished he had driven to the rehearsal but his brother had taken the car. He finally reached his home and sighed at the sight. The white walls and large windows with the relaxful Zen garden brought familiarity to him and he smiled serenely. He was home finally. He opened his gate and walked into the building taking off his shoes at the door.

"I'm home!" he called hearing his voice echo through the empty building. His smile faded off his face as he realised that once again he was alone. He sighed and walked up the sweeping staircase and walked to his room. He looked around at his large room with a double bed draped in white cotton sheer hangings and looked at the books and computer items he had lying around. He shut his bedroom door behind him and walked over to his desk falling gracelessly into his chair. He smiled sadly as he caught site of the picture of him at five years old with his mother, father, older brother and younger sister. They looked like every other family and behind them was a very common council house.

That's what Rei used to be; he used to be a peasant like the kids at Nature High yet things had changed. Things always have to change and so did this. His family had been loving and kind, and everyone had been happy then Voltaire Hiwatari came into their lives turning their world upside down. He had offered his father and mother a job in his lab saying that they would earn a lot of money so thinking of the better education their kids could have they accepted and were soon working hard and earning more money then they had ever had. They moved to their new home and were sent to the finest schools but things started to go downhill. His father and mother were on different programs so they only saw each other when they came home. They had started working late and had started accusing each other of having affairs. Many a night Rei would wake up and find his father on the couch. Things went down hill fast and Rei soon started coming home from school to find his parents with different lovers. It had hurt Rei as did it hurt his brother and sister.

After two years of this happening the accident happened although Rei knew it was all planned. His mother and father were killed in an explosion from two chemicals mixing. Rei though had found out that it was a bomb trying to hide some evidence and it was all because of Voltaire. Rei vowed from then on that he would get revenge on the Hiwatari family and he was doing that with the grandson Kai. He could just see the smugness in the way he walked and talked knowing how he had wrecked somebody's life. That was why he tortured him every time he saw him. He wanted revenge and he was going to do it. He walked out of his room and down the hall till he came to a locked door. It was the room that belonged to his late baby sister who in despair had thrown herself off the roof of the house saying that she wanted to see mummy and daddy again. Rei closed his eyes as memories battered through his defences. He remembered how he had felt so scared when he saw his baby sister on the roof and how she had said she was going to fly with the angels to see their parents again. Rei remembered how he had screamed when she had stepped off the edge. He remembered how he had seen her long raven black hair fly around her like wings, he remembered the crack and thud he had heard as her small ten year old body had hit the pavement. He remembered how numb he had felt when he ran up to his sister seeing the blood flowing around her body and how her bones were bent at odd angles and how her scalp had burst open. He had screamed that day, cursing the gods and cursing the Hiwatari's he would get his revenge and if that too meant murder then so be it but he would make them suffer the loss he had felt.

"Rei," called a soft voice. Rei lifted his head. His older brother Aiko had tried to support Rei as much as he could. He was now twenty eight and was working every day and then went to college at night so he could get good enough grades to get a better job so he could get enough money together so Rei could stay at Jester and have the best clothes. Rei had always been grateful to Aiko who had given up his dreams of being in a band and becoming famous to support his little brother. Though the deaths had bothered him he had always hid it, he had to be strong for Rei but sometimes Rei had heard Aiko crying himself to sleep due to the memories. Rei always felt guilty. If he hadn't been so weak then his brother could confide in him and let his emotions show but he didn't. He always hid them to be strong for his brother.

"I'm up here Aiko," Rei called back down. He heard the steady footsteps of his brother walking up the stairs and felt the familiar awestruck feeling his always did when looking at his older brother.

He had gotten most of his looks from their father whilst Rei and their sister had gotten all their looks from their mother. Whilst Rei had raven black hair, Aiko had pure white hair that seemed to shine silver and piercing green eyes that had amber hinting around he edges. Whilst Rei's skin was olive Aiko's was pure ivory and unblemished and he was tall with broad shoulders, narrow hips and lean, powerful legs. He commanded respect wherever he went which was why he had risen through the ranks at the shop he worked in to manager in a matter of a few years to earn a good wage.

"How did rehearsal go?" Aiko asked smiling slightly.

"Fine but Hiwatari is being an arsehole. He wants me to fail I'm sure of it," Rei muttered. He saw how Aiko's eyes darkened at the sound of Hiwatari but it was soon hidden.

"Well you're just going to have to be real nice to him then won't you?" he stated chirpily.

"Yeah, yeah," Rei muttered, thinking not bloody likely.

"Don't yeah, yeah me now I thought you were going out with your friends?" Aiko asked.

"I can't be bothered Aiko. If they ring tell them I'm not very well ok?"

"Yeah ok little brother now go and chill out."

"Yes mother," Rei stated jokingly then turning and walking into his room staring longingly at the picture of his full family. Oh how he would give up all his money, his popularity just to go back to how things used to be, well he could dream couldn't he?

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry about such the short chapter but it's an explaining chapter. It'll back to Kai and Rei next chapter so see you then and please Review with any ideas you may have or an argument you might want to see between them.**


End file.
